Simon's Problem
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Simon asks for Lucy's help with a woman problem. This contains 'incest', yes the quotes are important.


This was put up some time ago on another account, _forbiddenfire_, at the time I was too chicken to admit it was my own although I reviewed. Twice. So, here!

Its a oneshot, yes I know it is kinda creepy.

* * *

Simon was really confused. He really liked the new kissing technique Deena showed him, it was brand new and incredibly enjoyable. But at the same time, he was terrified he was doing it completely wrong and Deena was telling her friends what an awful kisser her boyfriend was.

He didn't know who to ask. Matt would probably start laughing or make a joke. Simon was feeling sensitive about his masculinity for some reason. Asking Mary or Lucy was out of question. It'd be weird asking his sisters, and they might laugh at him as well.

Well, maybe not Lucy. She was different from his brother and sisters. She's sensitive, so she'd probably understand his sensitivity. Plus she was a good listener, she'd definitely give him a chance to talk before cutting him off with her laughter.

Which is why Simon now stood outside Lucy's bedroom door. He knew she'd be alone. Mary was spending the day playing basketball with her teammates, so she wouldn't be home for hours. Lucy was still moping somewhat over what happened a few weeks earlier and wasn't up for going anywhere. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Simon heard his sister call from the other side of the door. Simon turned the knob and pushed the door open. Lucy was sitting at her desk with a book open.

"Hey, Simon."

"Uh, I- I need your help." Simon said, closing the door behind him and sitting on Lucy's bed.

Lucy got up and joined her brother on the bed.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, you see, Deena and I have started kissing differently, with our tongues." Simon ignored his sister's widening eyes, "But I'm afraid I'm doing it all wrong."

"Don't you think you should be talking to Matt about this?"

Simon shook his head and looked at Lucy.

"He'll laugh or something. Please, Luce." The 13-year old pleaded, his voice barely crackling and his eyes began watering up.

"Ok. But I think you need to learn on your own with something like this. I'm sure Deena's thinking the same thing you are."

"I'm sure she isn't, Luce. You're a girl, what do you like?"

Lucy raised a brow.

"Simon-"

"Just help me out here! Please!" Simon begged, his voice crackled and he gave a squeak, beginning a fake-coughing fit, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice."

Fortunately, she didn't.

"Look, it's natural. You're at the age where- well..."

Simon looked at his sister, his face blank.

"You're just growing up, you're going to experience and feel things you never have felt before. It's perfectly normal, Simon. Of course you're going to feel insecure, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Simon listened to Lucy go on and on about puberty. He understood that, he did. He just wanted it to be over and he barely started. When he came out of his thoughts a couple minutes later, Lucy was still talking. Her words didn't make any sense, it was just typical Lucy babbling.

He thought of the only way to shut her up. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. It only lasted a second before Lucy pushed him away and gave him a slap.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucy looked disgusted and wiped her mouth on a tissue.

"You wouldn't shut up, Luce. Plus I wanted you to know how I kissed."

"That still wasn't necessary!" Lucy practically yelled, making Simon jump back in fear.

Simon looked down sadly and stood up.

"I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again. I'm such an idiot."

He made his way to the door, dragging his feet as he went. Simon was about to turn the knob when Lucy spoke up.

"Simon," the brunette said exasperatedly, standing and walking over to her younger brother. "You're not an idiot, you're just someone who's going through changes. I'd be really sad if I never spoke to you again."

Simon smiled and turned around.

"Really?"

Lucy nodded.

"Now, would you like some help?"

"With?" Simon was confused. Why was Lucy always confusing him? He was getting sick of it.

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows and took a step forward.

"Put your hands on my hips."

"Hands where?" Simon asked, his voice croaked. His sister didn't answer, instead she took both his hands and placed them on her hips. She then stepped forward so she and Simon were making body contact.

Suddenly, Simon felt something going on deep within him, below his stomach. For some reason, he found himself unable to take his eyes off Lucy's chest. The feeling inside him grew stronger and he knew something was shifting in his pants.

Lucy then placed her hands on Simon's face and waited for him to look at her, then gave him a kiss. It was chaste at first, like Lucy was teaching him the very basic of kissing. Then she pressed her tongue against his lips, pushing when he wouldn't open at first.

Soon, Simon slowly parted his lips, allowing Lucy's tongue entrance. He felt like he was going to choke. He held his breath and tongue still. After a few minutes, Lucy pulled away.

"You have to relax, Simon. Follow my lead, don't be afraid."

"But you've done this before."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be great." Lucy smiled, placing her hands on Simon's shoulders and leaning in.

Once again, Simon felt Lucy's tongue pressing on his lips. He was quicker to open and admit entrance this time. It took a minute of getting used to his sister's tongue in his mouth before he relaxed and stuck his tongue out and into Lucy's mouth.

He could feel Lucy running her hand up and down his back. Simon made a small noise, ignoring the increased stirring within him and pushed his mouth against Lucy, driving his tongue deep in her, batting with her tongue.

Finally, the brother and sister pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Simon said breathlessly.

Lucy smiled, taking deep breaths.

"You're really good, Simon."

"You think so?"

Lucy nodded.

"There's really nothing to worry about. I'm sure Deena's telling her friends what a great kisser you are."

Simon felt his face heat up.

"Thanks, Luce."

"Anytime, Simon." Lucy smiled and sat back down at her desk, picking her book back up and began reading as if nothing strange had happened. Simon stood for a minute before leaving the room.


End file.
